


a loss of expectations

by orphan_account



Category: adventure forward, paper roblox
Genre: Ascension, Crossover, Gen, Memory Loss, Transformation, forced transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young man loses his senses.
Relationships: forrest/terra, volt & glacial
Kudos: 3





	a loss of expectations

The hooded figure turned, disappearing as quickly as he arrived, before he could be chased down by the Elemental Sages. Glacial trembled, his eyes wide beneath his mask, as he noted the loss of feeling within his body. Though left behind by the other four as they hunted down 'Claud' to ask him what exactly he did, the ice sage quickly realized he had made a grave mistake.

As Volt turned back, expecting the third sage to follow, his breathing paused. Glacial was staring at his hands - or what was left; his body was flaking off, hitting the stone ground as shards of void, leaving light in its place.

Glacial's breathing slowed to a halt, him left alone with Volt as the other three sages ran off to find someone.

"H- Did he.. curse me..? It's... so painful.. I can't feel anything..." Glacial's voice, barely any more than a loud whisper, had a complete lack of emotion; it sounded as if he was forcing himself to speak. Tears and sweat dripped off his face as he gasped for a breath, but nothing came.

Volt turned, his yellow eyes focused on the shards of void surrounding the blue sage. As much as he pretended he hated Glacial, Volt admitted to himself his worry as he watched Glacial's flesh flake off, replaced by a white glow before anything disturbing could be seen.

"Holy shit, Glacial, are you okay..? Should I get Terra?" His voice was soft, unlike the loud, annoying tone Volt usually spoke with.

Volt's voice trailed off, as he turned around to see if anyone was in the corridor. Noting that nobody was, he sent a weak electric shock through the walls - hopefully someone would get the message that something was wrong, and come to see what was up.. or at least someone would be shocked, literally and figuratively. After a moment, the blond-haired sage turned back around, putting his left hand into his hoodie pocket and fidgeting with a pair of fuzzy dice in there in an attempt to calm himself down.

He pulled his hood up over his head, then looked up - Glacial was gone, his body and clothes on the floor, leaving nothing but a figure of light. Volt began to back up, then found himself running - whatever was going to happen, he wasn't interested in witnessing it. Volt found himself unable to breathe as well, dashing through the halls.

* * *

Volt walked back into the chamber, expecting to find Glacial - only to find nothing was there. His shards had disappeared, and wherever the figure of light went, it wasn't in Terra's chamber.

"...Fuck." Volt sighed, turning his head to see Terra arrive. "Hey. I... lost Glacial."

Terra looked down at the smaller sage, frowning more than usual. She lifted her arm, ready to strike him, then swept Volt into her arms. She rubbed his head, a low hum coming from her, as she looked around to find any trace of Glacial.

"I see that... Don't worry; I'm sure he'll arrive so-"

"Hi!"

Terra turned around, sweeping Volt off his feet, and summoning her hammer. An odd figure - one of pure energy, with a indigo-to-blue gradient, floated above Terra. They had no face, with a bright blue diamond shape replacing it.

"..Glacial?" Volt squeaked, hiding within Terra's robe - he was terrified of what happened to Glacial, longing only for him back. He peeked his head out, though unable to move due to Terra's hammer's handle in the way.

The abstract being tilted its head, staring down at Volt. "Huh? That's not my name - I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

Terra turned, letting Volt free, and walked away. Forrest and Hearth arrived, with Claud in tow and chained by vines, only to see the confusion. Wordlessly, Terra grabbed Claud and slammed him against the stone wall, then turned to Forrest and hugged him. He embraced her, confused and a bit scared, only to notice tears.


End file.
